


Captured with Love

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Lover's of Erebor [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Al The Stories Are Connected, Babies, Background Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Crossing Timelines, Dwobbits, F/M, From This Series, M/M, Mpreg, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events leading to Mirkwood, Tauriel and Kili unexpectedly meet and seem to have this bond that they couldn't tell anyone, keeping it from his own brother and the Kings of both Mirkwood and now Erebor.<br/>Kili decides that if he can be happy so can Thorin, and he plans to bring their burglar to his uncle, for exchange that Kili and Tauriel could be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sense of fear, death and over all else the feeling that he would get eaten by spiders, such a horrible way to die.

A red headed Elf came behind him when luck seemed to run out. She fought against the spider, cutting its neck and leaving it lifeless on the forest floor. 

Kili's heart was still beating fast as she was just right behind him, a sense of happiness from the Elf seemed to leave him wanting to get her attention in anyway he could.

He got his wish.

"Throw me a dagger! Quick!" Kili bellowed. The Elf gave him a look that shread his heart for one moment and then brought it back.

"If you think I will give you a weapon, your mistaken!" The Elf yelled. Kili wasn't expecting having to dodge am incoming dagger, not at him, but the spider crawling down to slay him.

The Elf turned around at the exact time Kili did, both of them staring at one another for a moment before realizing they had business to attend to.

The Elf left without Kili so much as getting a name out of her. 

_Damn she was cute._

He followed after her and returned to the company. Fili gave him a nudge and he ignored it.

They were going to be captured, but at least he could get a talk from the Elf, or the other way around.

* * *

Kili watched as his brother and everyone from the company being shoved in the prison, he uncle and Bilbo no where to be seen.

He couldn't help but think they were so cute together. 

He wondered what Bilbo would think when Bilbo found out Thorin was a bearer.

A smile spread across his face, but it disappeared when the red headed Elf looked at him. 

She was about to shut the door, looking at him as if he were a child. 

What he found odd was she wasn't searching him. 

"Aren't you going to search me? I could anything down my trousers." Kili said, trying to get her to smile. 

"Or nothing." The Elf said, shutting the cell for in his face. He pressed himself to the bars and smiled.

_I wonder where you are, Amad._

* * *

He was sitting down in his cell, looking at the blue stone in hand. 

He noticed a figure looming over him and he turned to find the Elf staring at him.

"What is that? The stone in your hand?" She asked.

"It's a talisman. If any but a dwarf read these ruins, they will be forever cursed." Kili said, showing her the stone. She was about to walk away at the joke.

Damn it! Your going to lose her!

"Or not. Depending on if you believe in that type of thing or not." He said, recovering the attention of the Elf, to the surprise of himself and most likely the Elf.

She smiled and he wished that smile could be with him through the dark days.

"My mother gave it to me so I won't forget my promise." Kili said. 

"What promise?" She asked. 

"That I would come to her." He said. She smiled and with all his stupidness, dropped the stone and it rolled out of the bars.

The Elf caught the stone with her foot and she picked it up, looking at it in the moonlight. 

Kili caught the noise of Elves partying floors above him.

"That must be one party up their." He muttered to himself. She smiled.

She spoke something in Elvish that he didn't know one bit, catching bits of what she said, but what stuck with him was "precious and pure, like your promise." 

She gave him the ruinstone back and smiled. He couldn't help but return it back to her.

"I once saw a firemoon. Big and red and gold it was that in the sky. We were traveling the passes near Dundland when we saw. I wish I could have showed you." Kili said, getting ahead of himself.

"I wish I could have seen too. It must have been pretty cool to see. " the Elf said. "I'm Tauriel." 

"Kili." 

"That's a pretty name." 

He blushes and smiled. She returned it and he was gazing into her eyes.

* * *

Erebor was beautiful, fire red against the setting sun. 

If only Kili could have seen it. But instead he was forced to sit back, the pure pain of poison and being left behind struck his body and heart.

At least the person he loved was right next to him, starting at him with the green eyes that felt like the sun hitting the dark green leaves of the trees that were of her homeland.

Or even darker than the stone used in Erebor.

* * *

Hands were held and the dark brown eyes of Kili sickly stared at the dark green eyes of Tauriel.

The battle was over, and they were all alive, but Bilbo would be leaving soon to return to his home.

He knew that Thorin would end up getting depression from the person that he was even _smile_ to.

Kili had to plan something. He would even follow the hobbit after returning home to his smial. 

But who was would join him?

Tauriel wouldn't want to be a part of something like that. Fili might because of his undying loyalty for his brother and the people around him.

It was set. Thorin was going to be happy with his burglar, no matter what.

* * *

The night came they were prepared long for.

Kili went over to the door and knocked. Bilbo started scowling at the people outside and Kili backed away. He continued to knock and Bilbo continued to scowl at the people outside. 

Fili motioned for Kili to join him in the bushes and waited for Bilbo to come out.

The hobbit did, a glaring look on his face as he locked his doors.

Fili and Kili nodded at one another before flanking Bilbo as he approached the outside.

Fili was the one who ended up putting the bag over Bilbo, regretting this more than anything, but knew their uncle will be happy.

They put him into the wagon and strapped him to the floor with chains. He was fast asleep and the brothers kissed him on the forehead before taking off, putting the masks over their faces, realizing the hobbit was somehow asleep.

* * *

Bilbo woke up, Kili giving him glances. He growled and groaned as he sat up. 

Fili slapped Kili and he went back to looking at the road. 

It hurt them, to see their burglar so hurt and in pain, it will be over before they know it.

* * *

The slap echoing across Fili and Kili's face was enough to make them both want to apologize. 

Bobbi's face was twisted with rage, anger, and betrayal. He already slugged Thorin heard enough for him to see stars. 

Kili felt guilt, but he wanted to see his uncle happy, even without children. 

He also wanted to have Tauriel and wished for her more than anything.

He couldn't shut his mouth up after that.

* * *

"Pregnant?!" Kili exclaimed, a bit of excitement rising inside of him. 

Dis nodded, looking at Thorin. Bilbo had tears welling from his eyes and it looked like it was going to burst. 

Kili went over to Bilbo and hugged the hobbit, comforting the hobbit while glancing at his pregnant uncle. 

Thorin looked at Bilbo with pity, wishing that he wouldn't regret but it was impossible.

Kili was happy for them, he really was and so was Fili.

They were going to have a cousin or two. 

But it was clear of one thing, Thorin was going to look adorable with a baby bump.

Maybe even more adorable if it was Bilbo, but he wasn't upset. They both will have the cutest children of all Erebor.


	2. Chapter 2

Months slowly rolled by and Thorin was getting bigger around his stomach area until it became visable enough for it to stick out of his clothing.

Bilbo was the one who was found rubbing his stomach while the king was on the throne, Fili and Kili a close second, much to Tauriel's annoyance.

She didn't mind they were trying to enjoy the unborn baby, but after a while she simply let it happen.

Only for them to find out months later it was twins, taking in that case of how big Thorin was.

* * *

A month before Thorin's die date, Kili and Tauriel got married in secret.

By the time Thorin gave birth, Kili had found out Tauriel was pregnant. They hid it until the news reached the elder dwarves got the news and it got filtered to Thorin, but Kili was the one who ended up telling him the news.

Thorin wasn't happy after that, but choose to accept their marriage and growing family.

* * *

Kili and Tauriel lay in bed, his hand around the small swell of her stomach. She smiled at him and he was just happy.

He had two new cousins with a son or daughter on the way.

"Just a few months now." Tauriel said, keeping to the brighter end.

"Eight." Kili corrected. Tauriel almost pushed him off the bed, but she pulled him into her again before he could. 

"Before we know it, we will be parents. I can't wait until that time comes." Tauriel said. Kili smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't either." Kili said, trying to keep his eyes on hers.

* * *

Thorin returned to the mines a week after giving birth, much to the despise of Oín and the others.

Tauriel had helped the archers with target practice, much to Kili's dislike.

Frodo and Elien were mostly cared for by Bilbo, but after Thorin returned the twins were all his.

Surprisingly, Dwalin was the one that liked to visit the twins above the other members of the company. Balin also enjoyed them until they yanked on his beard, pure white strains tangled in the webs of the twins hands.

Of the twins, Elien was the more mischievous and got to moving in a few months.

Frodo on the other end was more of the one to sleep, making the job for Bilbo and Thorin that much easier.

* * *

The time came when Tauriel would finally give birth as she laid in bed to calm herself down and get some rest.

None of those worked out as she stared at the celling with no real cule what to do next.

Kili was right beside her when labor came, a midwife ready when the baby came.

That ended up being the case hours later.

Tauriel had given birth to a daughter, and she was beautiful. Brown hair grazed the babies head and dark green eyes stared at them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this was shorter than I expected it to be. This series will end soon anyways, any requests I was take. Going to take a break on Thorin/Bilbo and focus on my original character's relationship with Bilbo.


End file.
